1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a carpet stretching device, more particularly to a carpet stretching device that can stretch a carpet tightly and smoothly on the floor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional carpet stretching device 1 includes an elongated main body 13 having one end connected to a carpet gripping head 14, and the other end connected to a knee plate 15. The carpet gripping head 14 includes a plurality of forwardly extending spikes 141 disposed on a bottom portion thereof. The carpet stretching device 1 is operated by placing the carpet gripping head 14 on the floor such that the spikes 141 engage the carpet 11 near the edge thereof.
In use, an installer holds down the carpet gripping head 14 with his/her hand, and repeatedly strikes the knee plate 15 with his/her knee, so that the carpet 11 is urged toward a wall 12, after which the carpet 11 is fixed on the wall 12.
Although the conventional carpet stretching device 1 can achieve its intended purpose, much time is consumed in performing stretching of the entire carpet 11. Furthermore, since the installer has to repeatedly strike the knee plate 15 with his/her knee to urge the carpet 11 to the wall 12 as described above, the installer may injure his/her knee over time. Moreover, since the striking force on the knee plate 15 may differ for each strike, the carpet 11 may not be evenly stretched on the floor, thereby adversely affecting its final appearance.